disney_mickey_mousefandomcom-20200214-history
The Adorable Couple
"The Adorable Couple" is the eighteenth and final episode in the first season of Mickey Mouse. It premiered on March 7, 2014. Overview Mickey and Minnie try to make Donald and Daisy happy. Synopsis So the episode starts with Mickey and Minnie having a good time. Even kissing in front of everyone. Which made the crowd cheer. While Mickey and Minnie are having a good time, Donald and Daisy are arguing. Mickey sees this and feels sad. So Minnie feed him gumdrops. Mickey feels better and decides to go to Donald and Daisy to help them feel better. Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Daisy went biking over a bridge. When Donald and Daisy still feels unhappy and fall off the bridge. The next place they went was a gazebo where they danced unfortunately while Beast and Belle are dancing. Donald bumps into the Beast making him mad even beating him, and Donald decided to leave. Mickey then asks the sun to shine brighter the sun did. However, Donald and Daisy turned into fried chicken. While Donald and Daisy are going back to the park. Minnie had an idea however Mickey just said the same thing. Minnie then said about saying that. Minnie then had an idea. However instead of letting Minnie finish Mickey instead guesses and Minnie tells the real answer. Making Mickey sad, Minnie cheers Mickey up by feeding him gumdrops. They went back and try to fight. However, they ended up making up for each other. Donald then showed how to fight Mickey and Minnie start to fight. Making Donald happy, everyone walks together and the episode ends. Credits Story by: *Darrick Bachman *Clay Morrow *Willam Reiss *Paul Rudish Written by: *Darrick Bachman *Clay Morrow *Willam Reiss *Paul Rudish Directed by: *William Reiss With the Voice Talents of: *Chris Diamantopoulos as Minnie Mouse *Russi Taylor as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Daisy Duck *Tress MacNeille as Donald Duck Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Donald Duck Daisy Duck Belle (cameo) Beast (cameo) Goofy (cameo) Horace Horsecollar (cameo) Clarabelle Cow (cameo) Peter Pig (cameo) Pooh (cameo) Piglet (cameo) Tigger (cameo) Rabbit (cameo) Eeyore (cameo) Owl (cameo) Kanga (cameo) Roo (cameo) # Chris Diamantopoulos as Donald Duck # Russi Taylor as Daisy Duck # Tony Anselmo as Mickey Mouse # Tress MacNeille as Minnie Mouse Production notes 'Trivia' *This is Daisy's first appearance after 14 episodes, her last appearance before this episode was Croissant de Triomphe. *During the scene with Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Daisy are riding their double-seat bikes, the helmets Donald and Daisy are wearing are German Helmets from the World Wars. *This is the only episode to air in March. *This is the first all-musical cartoon. *The title characters from Beauty and the Beast make a cameo in the park. *The band members from the 1935 cartoon The Band Concert also make a cameo in the park. *This is first time Goofy appears in this episode but does not speak. *Chris Diamantopoulos was nominated for a 2014 Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Character Voice-Over Performance for voicing Mickey in this cartoon. He lost to Harry Shearer who won for voicing Kent Brockman, Mr. Burns, Younger Burns, and Smithers in The Simpsons episode "Four Regrettings and a Funeral". *This is the Season 1 finale 'Continuity' *Third episode to limit Goofy with a minor role. (New York Weenie), (Bad Ear Day) * When Donald and Daisy are walking away from Mickey and Minnie they've got their rain back, but in the next shot it disappears * Second time with credits music. (Ghoul Friend) Gallery Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:March Category:2014 Category:Vhs Category:Episodes that Pluto is absent